User blog:SPARTAN 119/King Washington and allies (Assassin's Creed III: TOKW) vs Henrietta de Tristain and allies (Zero No Tsukaima)
=King Washington and the Bluecoats (Assassin's Creed: TOKW) vs Henrietta de Tristain and the Musketeer Squad (Zero No Tsukaima)= King Washington, an alternate George Washington who declares himself king of the United States after being driven mad by the power of an ancient artifact. Now, the Apple of Eden has led him to a portal into a new world. In fact, right into the throne room of the Kingdom of Tristain with a magic-using nation with a roughly 17th century technology level, led by a new progressive queen, Henrietta, and guarded by a man summoned from another world: Saito Hiraga, as well as a squad of elite musketeers. Will the 17-year old new queen face the test of this invasion, or will the Mad King George bring his own bloody brand of "liberation" to the new world? =Kingdom of the United States= =The Monarch: King George Washington= In the alternate timeline of Assassin's Creed III: Tyranny of King Washington, after his victory in the Revolutionary War, George Washington, under the influence of the Apple of Eden, crowns himself King of the United States and building a pyramid-shaped palace in New York. Washington's rule was challenged by Kaniehtí:io, a Native American woman who attempted to steal Washington's scepter, which held the Apple of Eden. She almost succeeded, but was shot by General Israel Putnam and wounded, causing her to drop the scepter. Washington retaliated, attacking the home village of Kaniehtí:io, and in the process, confronting her son, Ratonhaketon. Ratonhaketon tried to attack Washington, but was repelled by a shield put up by the Apple. Washington then shot and bayoneted him multiple times. In spite of this, Ratonhaketon survives and, after consuming the tea of the red willow, gains the power of the spirit of the wolf, being able to make himself invisible, as well as summon a pack of spectral wolves to attack his enemies. With his new powers, along with his skill at using a variety of weapons, Ratonhaketon assassinates Benedict Arnold, who remained loyal to Washington in the alternate universe. Putnam, however, captures Ratonhaketon and brings him to Boston, where he meets Washington a second time, who orders him beheaded, along with his friend Kanentokon and a number of random citizens, as an example. Ratonhaketon, however, escapes, and engages in combat with Washington a second time, after having gained as second animal spirit power, "Eagle Flight", which allows him to turn into a spectral eagle and fly short distances. Washington flees to New York after being defeated by Ratonhaketon, who, after liberating Boston, travels to New York. Washington faces Ratonhaketon a third time, this time armed with the power of "Bear Might", which allows him to summon a giant spectral bear to stomp of the ground, creating an effect similar to an earthquake or an explosive blast wave. Washington fights Ratonhaketon on top of his palace in New York. Ratonhaketon eventually used bear might to dislodge a stained glass skylight, and pushes Washington through with his eagle flight, sending the mad king plummeting to his death. Weapons The Apple of Eden/Royal Scepter An Apple of Eden is a very powerful tool, used by the beings of the First Civilization to control their human subjects with absolute control. Eventually, two people named Adam and Eve stole an Apple. The humans and the beings began a large civil war. The war occupied all their attention, and a solar flare killed a large number of both humans and First Civilization beings. The First Civilization eventually was wiped out, leaving the humans the dominant species. The Apples were not destroyed in the blast, and were scattered around the world. Humans began to collect them, and the Templars and Assassins sought to take as many as they could for their own reasons. The Apple is a weapon of immense powers, capable of mind-controlling, creating illusions, and even physical harm. However, they have been shown to drain the health and free-will of those who wielded them. Washington attached the Apple to his royal scepter, making up the head, along with several spike positioned like rays of the sun, allowing the scepter to be used as an improvised mace. Energy Blast Washington is capable of firing destructive blasts of energy out of his staff, apparently carry intense heat based on Washington's comments while attacking, such as "Burn by divine fire" and "Here is the heat of my anger". Shockwaves The Apple of Eden is capable of projecting a shockwave of energy, knocking anyone around Washington backwards, as well as well as causing damage similar to that of the Apple's Energy Attacks. Illusions The Apple is capable of projecting elaborate illusions, often based on the psyche of the target. For instance, Ratonhaketon saw visions of his dead mother berating him for going against her wishes. Other common themes include Washington taunting the target. Shield The Apple of Eden is able to create a shield around Washington, capable of stopping projectiles such as arrows and bullets. This shield, however, appears to be only active when conciously activated by Washington, as Kanentokon successfully unhorsed and almost killed Washington with a stone tomahawk when he caught him by surprise. Cloning In the final battle with Ratonhaketon, Washington uses the Apple to create dozens of clones of himself that appear to be made out of light. Some of these clones carry copies of the royal scepter, though they can only use it as a melee weapon, while others carry bayoneted muskets, which they can fire or use as melee weapons. The clones can be killed and are no more durable than a normal human. Dual Flintlock Pistols A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Washington carries two such pistols to supplement the powers of the Apple of Eden. =The Commander: Israel Putnam= In an altered reality, where Washington ruled America as a king with an Apple of Eden, Putnam served as his right-hand man with Benedict Arnold. Under the Apple's influence, Putnam became corrupted, brutal and cruel. While at Washington's palace, Kaniehtí:io infiltrated the throne room and stole the King's scepter which contained the Apple. Putnam and his men chased after her and was able to fire a shot from his musket, knocking away the scepter from Kaniehtí:io as she made her escape. Putnam was present during the burning of Kanatahséton, riding at Washington's side. Washington expressed doubts about his resolve and powers, but he was assured by both his generals when they reaffirmed their loyalty. Putnam gave the order to destroy the village and kill all of the villagers. For the next five months, Putnam ruled over Frontier in Washington's name alongside Arnold, and was the commanding officer of the encampment at Valley Forge. Putnam went to visit Arnold at Fort Duquesne, but unbeknownst to him was being followed by Ratonhnhaké:ton, who soon after infiltrated and assassinated Arnold. Catching him off guard, Putnam approached Ratonhnhaké:ton from behind and knocked him unconscious with his pistol. Putnam traveled to Boston presenting the captive Ratonhnhaké:ton to King Washington as a gift, to which Washington decided to sentence Ratonhnhaké:ton to death by beheading along with a group of random civilians. Washington soon after began to question Benjamin Franklin's loyalty and conviction hence allowed Putnam full control over Boston and ordered him to deal with the rebellion. After Franklin's defection, Putnam successfully lured the rebels to Boston Neck. The rebel troops were shot down and Putnam personally killed Samuel Adams, beating him to death with his pistol. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Franklin later attempted to flee Boston with a crew on board the Aquila. Putnam arrived at the port, holding Kanen'tó:kon hostage and ordered Ratonhnhaké:ton to surrender. Using his animal powers, Ratonhnhaké:ton attacked and wounded Putnam. While dying, Putnam came to his senses, realizing that he had been corrupted by the Apple's power and with his last words expressed regret for the atrocities he had committed. (From Assassin's Creed Wiki) Weapons Pitcairn-Putnam Pistols In Assassin's Creed, Israel Putnam uses a pair of flintlock pistols he captured from British General John Pitcairn as his primary weapons. A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. The Pitcairn Putnam pistols are made distinctive by their ornate decoration and lack of a trigger guard. Sabre The saber or sabre is a type of single-edged curved sword often used on horseback. The weapon was widely used by European cavalry in the 16-19th centuries, though its roots date back to Middle-Eastern scimitars and the Turko-Mongol sabre. The weapon was intended to be used in downward slashing attacks from horseback, though it did have a point, and thus, some thrusting ability. Saber designs were used in Eastern Europe from the Middle Ages, first arriving in the hands of Mongol conquerors. Western European armies, however, did not adopt the weapon until the 1600s. The saber would remain the primary melee weapon of the cavalry soldier until the First World War, when cavalry, already fading from prominence with the advent of rifles in the mid 19th century, were rendered completely obsolete by trench warfare and the machine gun. =The Troops: Bluecoats= The Continental Army in the alternate Assassin's Creed III, was converted into the army of the Kingdom of the United States. Known as "Bluecoats" for the color of their uniforms, soldiers in the Army of the Kingdom of the United States are armed primarily with bayoneted muskets, with officers carry flintlock pistols and either sabres or large axes. Weapons Flintlock Musket The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. The flintlock musket was the standard issue weapon for European soldiers for over 100 years from the late 1600s to the early 1800s, with weapons such as the British Brown Bess Musket and French Charleville gaining renown for their use in conflicts of the era. Flintlock muskets were finally replaced in the early 1800s by rifles- firearms with grooves drilled into the barrel, making the bullet spin for greater accuracy, and precussion weapons using a cap filled with mercury fulminate, a substance that explodes when struck, as an ignition mechanism. Flintlock Pistol A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Bayonet A bayonet is a knife, dagger, or other blade attached to a firearm, typically a rifle (or musket prior to about the 1850s), allowing the weapon to be used as a spear in close combat. Bayonets were first designed in the 1600s, supposedly by militia from the area around the town of Bayonne, France (the root of the name bayonet), who inserted knives into the barrels of their guns, using them a plug bayonets. By the 1700s, bayonets the could be attached without blocking the barrel of the gun were developed, and were often deployed in massed bayonet charges, typically preceded by musket volleys. During the 1700s, the predominate bayonet design was that of a simple spike bayonet, however, by the 1800s, sword bayonets that could, as the name suggested, double as short sword, were developed. Sabre The saber or sabre is a type of single-edged curved sword often used on horseback. The weapon was widely used by European cavalry in the 16-19th centuries, though its roots date back to Middle-Eastern scimitars and the Turko-Mongol sabre. The weapon was intended to be used in downward slashing attacks from horseback, though it did have a point, and thus, some thrusting ability. Saber designs were used in Eastern Europe from the Middle Ages, first arriving in the hands of Mongol conquerors. Western European armies, however, did not adopt the weapon until the 1600s. The saber would remain the primary melee weapon of the cavalry soldier until the First World War, when cavalry, already fading from prominence with the advent of rifles in the mid 19th century, were rendered completely obsolete by trench warfare and the machine gun. =Kingdom of Tristain= =The Monarch: Henrietta of Tristain= Henrietta was first introduced as the Crown Princess of Tristain. After her father died, a power struggle erupted in the palace which forced her to take over afterward. Henrietta and Louise are childhood friends. It is unknown if her father died of natural causes, or if he was murdered. She is loved by the people of her country and later became Queen of Tristain. She has to hold off an invasion from Albion after the assassination of the Albionian prince. (From Zero No Tsukaima Wiki) Weapons Mace-Staff/Magic Henrietta's magic staff is about two feet long, made of metal, except for the head, which has a green jewel in the center. The staff looks like it could be used as a mace, and while it is difficult to imagine the mild mannered Henrietta beating anyone into submission, she will be able to use it to do so if forced to. That said, Henrietta's 5'1 height and slender build does not lend well to melee combat. That said, she has proven herself capable of using powerful magic attacks, particularly water and ice magic. =The Confidant: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière= Louise is the main female protagonist of the story. She is the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain. She is attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where she is known as Louise the Zero due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired even before the first episode. Louise is lonely at school, as her family rival for centuries with the Zerbst family, a prominent Germanian family. Kirche von Alhalt Zerbst bullies her every opportunity she finds, as well as many of the other students torment her. But despite that fact, she endures strongly and pursues her improvement constantly to prove that she is not a zero. (From Zero No Tsukaima Wiki) Void Magic Her poor magical ability is due to her alignment to void magic, an ancient branch of magic which only four people can currently use, with the the last known user before them being Brimir; because of the branch's rarity the Academy does not have the ability to properly train Louise in its use, unlike other students who can learn their magical specialization from teachers who share their alignment. Void magic itself seems to be mostly capable of only destruction; any time she tries to use it for anything else it will result in an explosion of varying magnitude. She has been known - however - to be able to do relatively simple spells, but her use of void magic requires a certain amount of time to build up before use. (From Zero No Tsukaima Wiki) Explosion Creates an explosion of varying force. The spell's impact seems to vary greatly, ranging from a blast not powerful enough to be lethal, to an explosion capable of cracking stone. In its most powerful for, which requires a long incantation that leaves the caster vulnerable to attack, the spell can have the power of a nuclear warhead, however, as this battle takes place inside a building, Louise will NOT be able to use it as a "magic nuke"- anything much larger than a grenade or RPG blast would collapse the structure and kill everyone inside. Dispel The Dispel spell does pretty much exactly what you would expect- disables other magic. This is particularly useful against magic shields and barriers. For the purposes of this match, this will be able temporarily disable Washington's shield. Illusion Projects illusions, or I'd assume so. The wiki says Louise had this power, but I don't remember it from the anime. May be something only in the novels. For the purposes of this match, it will be possible to use it to distract enemies. Teleport Louise's Void Magic also allows her to teleport short distances, but only if the destination is within her field of vision. =The Guardian: Saito Hiraga= Saito Hiraga was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Saito was sucked into the a portal to another world, being summoned into Halkegnia, a world with a roughly 17th century technology level, and as social structure similar to medieval Europe, ruled by magic-using nobles. Saito is summoned by a girl named Louise Francoise Valliere Le Blanc, a short, pink-haired mage in training known as "Zero" for her failure rate at magic. Saito is initially unable to communicate with anyone, but Louise inadvertently casts a spell that translates his speech while trying to silence him. Saito spends his first few days in Halkegnia, exploring an "academy of magic", Louise having treated him exceedingly horribly. Saito inadvertantly angers another mage in training, and is challenged to a duel. Saito accepts, oblivious to the long odds of a non-magical commoner defeating a mage. The noble, Guiche de Grammont, agrees to let Saito have a sword. Saito discovers that, upon being summoned, he gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. Saito defeats Guiche, but is critically injured in the fight, and, in her first display of kindness towards Saito, Louise purchases some rare magical catalysts for a healing spell. When Saito recovers, Louise berates him for his recklessness, but also notices that his powers could be very useful, so she decides to buy him a sword. The sword she buys him turns out to be asentient, magic sword capable of blocking magical attacks named Derflinger. Saito later departs with Louise and several other to capture a mysterious magical weapon known as the "Staff of Destruction". Saito and the other members of his party are attacked by a golem commanded by a thief who stole the "Staff of Destruction". Saito get a hold of the staff and finds out that "staff" is actually a weapon from his world, an M72 LAW anti-tank rocket launcher. Saito kills the golem with the LAW. Saito later goes on the fight armies of enemies, shooting down a number of dragon riders with an A6M Zero fighter, using an AK47 and SiG Sauer P226, and even a Flak 88. Most impressively, however, Saito holds off an army of 70,000 (or 7 million in the anime) armed only with his sword, though he is grievously injured and only barely survives the encounter. Through their adventures, Louise and Saito gradually fall in love, in spite of Louise's abusive nature, beating Saito with a whip, attacking him with magical explosions, and forcing him to sleep on a pile of straw when he angers her. Weapons Derflinger Derflinger is the name of a sentient sword given to Saito by Louise early in the first season of Zero No Tsukaima. The sword talks by speaking through a hinged "mouth" of sorts attached to the hilt, often giving Saito advice relating to countering enemy magic he is unfamiliar with. The sword is also exceedingly sharp, slicing straight through a magically animated suit of armor and even the stone leg of a golem. The weapon also has the power to block any magic it faces. SIG Sauer P226 The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Saito's SIG will have an 18-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. I could not get an actual range for the SiG, but I will estimate it at 50 meters, similar to most 9mm handguns. AK-47 The AK-47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. =The Commander: Anies Chevalier de Milan= Anies (or Agnes in some translations) Chevalier de Milan is a character that first appears in the second season of the fantasy anime Zero No Tsukaima. She is an inhabitant of the country of Tristain, on the continent of Halkegnia, part of a fantasy world at a roughly 17th century technology level, the world into which Saito Hiraga was summoned into in the previous season. Anies was born a non-magical "commoner", however, she has, unlike most of her class, gained noble status in spite of her lack of magical powers, due to her military prowess, with both melee weapons and the relatively new techology in Halkegnia of firearms. Anies was born in the small village of Danguteal, until while she was still a child, the village was designated by a noble named Lishimon as being wiped out by a plague, and a group of fire mages were sent to burn it down. Anies was the only survivor, being rescued from the flames by an unknown rescuer. Anies later discovered the destruction of Danguteal was no accident- Lishimon intended to wipe out the village- a center of dissent. This incident instilled a lifelong hatred of mages in Anies. The one exception was Henrietta, the princess and later queen of Tristain, who Anies is deeply loyal to, as she is the only noble who trusted her and valued her talent, in spite of her being a commoner. It was Henrietta that promoted Anies to commander of the musketeer unit and the royal guard. Anies first encounters Saito when she arrived at the Tristain Academy of Magic to recruit students into the military for a war against the country of Albion. Anies was sent to train the recruits in unarmed and melee combat, a method of fighting most of the young mages found pointless because of their powers. During this time, she also showed Saito a weakness in his own powers- his powers only enhance his skill with a purpose-built weapon, not an improvised weapon. Later, Anies investigates Lord Lishimon for Henrietta under suspicion of treason, discovering the he burned down her village. Anies corners Lishimon and tries to shoot him with her pistol, but misses. Lishimon fires a jet of fire magic at Anies, but Anies manages to survive the impact and kill Lishimon by impaling him on her sword. Later, Anies, Saito, and one of the teachers at the magic academy, Colbert, a skilled fire mage, attempt to rescue the rest of the students, who are held hostage in the great hall of the academy by a group of mercenaries. Anies and Colbert use black powder in a paper casing as improvised flashbang grenades, stunning the mercenaries, before entering through the windows. Anies, Saito, and Colbert then fight the mercenaries, most notably the leader, a powerful fire mage with a mace-like staff. Anies fights the fire mage, who states that he was involved in the destruction of Danguteal. However, he later states that the leader of the task force was none other than Colbert. Colbert and the mercenary leader fight each other, as Anies tried to attack both of them. Colbert is hit by powerful fire blast, and part of his clothing is burned away. Anies discovers a scar on the back of his neck, the same one as the man who rescuer. It turns out when discovered Colbert he had been tricked into destroying an inhabited village, he deeply regretted it, and tried to atone for his sins by rescuing the one living person he could find, the child Anies. The mercenary leader then tries to finish off Colbert, but is killed by Anies, who stabs his while he is distracted. Anies that walks over to the wounded Colbert, intent on killing him. Anies prepared to kill him, which Colbert said she had every right to do, and did not resist, when Colbert "died" of his wounds. In fact, Colbert had actually had one of his particularly skilled students put a sleeping spell on him, knocking him out and giving the appearance of death. Anies left the scene, believing her foe was dead, however, both Anies and Colbert reappear in the third and fourth seasons. Anies is initially mortified that Colbert is alive, but decides not to kill him stating that doing so would make an enemy of his students, and the chain of hatred and revenge would continue. Anies later becomes close friends with Saito, and aids him in training when he temporarily loses his powers. Weapons Flintlock Pistol A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Longsword The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. =The Troops: Tristainian Musketeers= The Tristainian Musketeer unit is unique among the elite military units of Halkeginia. While most units are composed of magic-using nobles, the Dragon Knights being a notable example, the Musketeers are composed of commoners armed with firearms. The unit is also unique for being all-female. While the unconventional nature of this unit in comparison with other Halkeginian military units, the musketeers are viewed in high regard as the royal guard of Tristain. Weapons Flintlock Musket The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. In Halkeginia, firearms are not used near as often as they were in real life, mainly due to the presence of magic and its use on the battlefield. Nonetheless, they are among the few weapons that could allow a non-magic user to easily kill a mage. Flintlock Pistol A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Longsword The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. Black Powder Grenade Black powder grenades such as those used in 17th and 18th century Europe are also used in Halkeginia. These devices consist of a metal ball with a gunpowder charge at the core. Lead shot or other shrapnel are often placed around the gunpowder charge to increase the fragmentation effect. The weapon was was activated by a simple fuse, which was lit before the grenade was thrown. These fuses, however, were dangerous, and would often detonate prematurely. This sense of danger meant grenadiers were often viewed as elite troops, with the word "grenadier" being used in the name of many military units, even after the use of black powder grenades was abandoned in the mid-to-late 18th century. =X-Factors= Leaders and Retainers Explanations Washington takes high marks in terms of both offensive and support magic because of the power of his Apple of Eden, and also scores well in terms of weapons skill due to his military career. For the same reason, he has the highest tactics score, as he is the only one of the four who actually commanded an army- Henrietta acts mostly as a figurehead, while Saito relies on his powers and Louise's support magic in combat. Washington has the second highest physical strength, being physically much larger and stronger than the girls, but loses out to Saito's superhuman powers (that said, if Saito is not holding a weapon, he loses his powers, in which case, aging though Washington would be, a six-foot man could probably take a Japanese teenager!). On the Tristainian side, Saito takes weapons technology for obvious reasons, while Louise has slightly higher levels for support magic. Also, the aging Washington might not be as agile as he once was, and in the game, relies mostly on staying in one place behind his shield. Commanders 119's Edge The smaller, younger Anies is shown the anime to be very nimble and easily able to use her agility to gain an advantage in close combat, Putnam is older, and probably less agile. However, his larger size will probably give his greater physical strength, however, Anies is unusually strong for a woman. As for combat experience, the two of them have different kinds of experience, with Putnam being more skilled in a command role, while Anies having experience fighting against a magic-using adversary, having killed at least two mages in personal combat. However, I give the edge to Putnam's longer combat experience in the Revolutonary War. In terms of intelligence, Putnam takes a slight edge for the technology level he grew up in, where he would likely be more educated, particularly in military tactics than Anies- in Halkeginia, commoners often have little education. However, Anies has proven herself capable of "outside the box" thinking that may give her an edge in combat, such as using improvised flashbang grenades and wearing a sack of water under her clothing to survive an attack by a fire mage. In terms of marksmanship, Putnam appears to have more experience using his pistols and has hit targets at ranges of over 20 feet- long range for a flintlock. In terms of swordsmanship, however, Anies take the edge, being highly skilled with a longsword. Troops Explanations Both units are highly trained, however, they may not be as well trained as some other units of comparable time period, as the Bluecoats are part of a newly-founded nation, and the Tristainians are limited by a society that puts less value on non-magical weaponry, and thus tactics and techniques for using firearms are likely more primitive. This is also reflected in the tactics section. The Musketeers appear to be a bit more agile, with Anies as an example. However, as an all-female unit, they have a smaller average size and lower average physical strength than the male Bluecoats. In terms of experience, this one is not as straight forward. While the musketeers have gone up against mages and served in the war against Albion, I still give experience to the Bluecoats, who have faced near constant conflict between the Revolutionary War and then the Rebellion against King Washington. The Bluecoats take marksmanship as they probably receive more marksmanship training, as firearms are the dominant weapons in their world, while in Halkeginia, magic and, to a lesser extent, melee weapons are the dominant weapons on the battlefield. This does mean that the Tristainian Musketeers are more skilled in close combat, though this may be evened up somewhat by the Bluecoats' bayonets, which do not exist in Halkeginia, and would mean the Bluecoats don't have to switch weapons like the Tristainians, and would have a longer reach than the Tristainian's swords. =Notes= *The Tristainian side has two extra "heroes" as, while the Apple of Eden gives Washington both powerful offensive and defensive powers, while Henrietta's magic attacks and Saito's weapons would likely be blocked by Washington's shield, while Louise's explosions are relatively weak, but for the purposes of this match, she will be able to use her dispel spell to dispel Washington's shield. *The mind control powers of the Apple will not effect the Zero No Tsukaima cast, as they are from a different universe, and thus will not have the neuroreceptors placed by the First Civilization that make them susceptible. *This fight will take place in the palace of Tristain, so Saito will not have his Tiger Tank, Zero fighter, or other heavy weapons. Also, Louise will not be able to use her "magic nuke" ability, as she would be caught in the blast radius. *Compare the combatants like this: **Washington vs Henrietta, Louise, and Saito **Putnam vs Anies **Bluecoats vs Musketeers **Overall Winner (Alternate US vs Tristain) =Battle= Tristain: Alternate US: Royal Palace, Tristainia, Tristain, A dozen men appeared in the courtyard of the Tristainian Imperial Palace. One was George Washington, but not the one known from history, but a tyrannical king of United States, armed with a powerful ancient artifact- The Apple of Eden. Washington looked up, momentarily looked up into the sky, initially surprised by the two moons in the night sky, but then looked down and spoke to his men. They advanced forward towards a large wooden door, which led to the main throne room of Tristain... In the throne room "Saito Hiraga", Henrietta de Tristain said, placing her scepter in Saito's shoulder, "I dub you Sir Saito Hiraga, Chevalier of Tris..... BOOM!, The door to the throne room exploded into a thousand splinters in a flash of bright yellow light. Thankfully no one was this by the shrapnel from the blast. "What the hell was that!?", Saito exclaimed, getting to his feet and drawing Derflinger from its scabbard. Twelve men walked out of the smoke, led by a man in a crown and armed with a scepter, followed a man who looked like a general and ten soldiers. Saito couldn't help getting the feeling he'd seen the man before. The Tristainian Musketeers raised their weapons, as Anies Chevalier de Milan, captain of the guard, jumped in front of Henrietta, her pistol drawn. The man in the crown spoke first. "I am George I, King of the United States of America, sent by God to bring divinely ordained liberation on this kingdom. Lay down your weapons and kneel before your new monarch, or else be blasted to you dread reward!" Henrietta got up to speak, calmly, but with her staff clasped firmly in her hands. "I", she said, putting emphasis to on the first word, "am Henrietta de Tristain, daughter of Henri and Marianne, Queen of Tristain! If you seek an audience, you may arrange..." "Foolish girl!", Washington said, "Order your soldiers to stand down at once and surrender your crown, or face my wrath!" "Henrietta," Saito said, "This man... I know who he is... He's from my world, his name is George Washington, but something's wrong... In my world, he fought against the British king, and became a democratically elected president... Furthermore, he should have been dead for over 250 years." "Delusional fool!", Washington said, "I did once take up the banner for democracy, but I was led by divine guidance to the fact that the people need a strong leader to protect their freedom." "Now", Washington, "I give you one last chance to surrender!" Everyone on the Tristainian side stood their ground. "Then you leave me no choice", Washington said, "General Putnam, deal with these upstarts!" "At once, your excellency", Putnam replied. The room was filled first by the words of Putnam and Anies yelling the same word: "FIRE!", and then the roar of twenty flintlock muskets. Saito heard a ringing his hears, dulling the screams of the wounded as the room filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared, five soldiers from each side lay dead. "Charge!", Isreal Putnam ordered, leading his men forward. With his first pistol shot, he scored a shot to the chest, killing a Tristainian musketeer as she drew her sword . At the same time, Anies drew her first of two flintlocks and shot a Bluecoat to Putnam's right . The man fell to his knees, clutching the wound in his chest, before Putnam fired again, grazing Anies' shoulder. Anies returned fire, missing Putnam, but striking a Bluecoat behind him in the head . Meanwhile, a Bluecoat engaged in close combat with a Tristainian musketeer. This time, the musketeer came off worst, killed by a bayonet thrust the chest, the Bluecoat using the longer reach of his bayonet to attack from beyond the reach of the Tristainian's longsword . A Bluecoat officer took aim at Henrietta with his pistol. Louise jumped in front of her, determined to protect her queen... and her childhood friend. Louise was spared from martyrdom when a musketeer pushed both of them behind Henrietta's stone throne. In the process, however, the musketeer was shot and killed . Henrietta peeked out from behind the throne, a look of grim determination in her eyes, and pointed her mace staff at the Bluecoat officer as he reached for a second pistol. Instead, the Bluecoat died with a look of surprise on his face as he was impaled through the chest by three flying icicles . The final two Bluecoats charged at Saito with their bayonets. Saito, however, managed to block the attack of the first of the two Bluecoats with Derflinger, before grabbing the barrel of the musket with his other hand. Saito's enhanced strength was enough to hold back the weapon while he thrust his sword forward, killing the Bluecoat. Saito then used the dead Bluecoat as a shield, before pulling the Bluecoat's flintlock from his holster and firing at the last surviving Bluecoat apart from Putnam. Anies and Putnam duel furiously, sparks flying as steel clashed against steel. Anies made a thrust for Putnam, who only barely evaded the blow, grazing his side. Putnam retaliated with a slash at Anies's neck, which she blocked. However, Putnam struck Anies with the butt of his pistol in the other hand, knocking her to the floor and causing her to drop her sword. Putnam want in for the kill, as Saito drew the SIG Sauer P226 he kept hidden in his hoodie and took aim at Putnam. However, Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room. Washington has unleashed a beam of energy to the floor. Saito screamed in pain as the pistol was knocked from his hands sliding across the floor. Putnam was distracted just long enough for Anies to realize something. Saito's pistol had landed right next to her. This was one weapon from Saito's world that Anies knew you didn't need the rune of Gandalfr to know how to use. She pointed the weapon at Putnam's chest and pulled the trigger. The weapon let out a muzzle flash and a loud bang like a flintlock, but released much less smoke when it was fired, and from a port in the pistol, it released a tiny brass cup-like object. The result was the same, however. A bullet had blown right through Putnam's chest. The American general fell to his knees, then face down on the floor in a pool of blood. Anies then got to her feet, SIG in hand. Saito had told her about this weapon. It was essentially the same as her flintlock, but could be fired many times before needing reloading. "A tyrant like you deserved naught but death!", Anies yelled as she pulled the trigger again and again. The gun reported five time... ten times... Anies lost count of the exact number as the gun roared and the brass casing fell to the ground around her. When the gun fell silent.... Washington was unharmed, protected by a glowing dome of light around his body. "Fools! You shall pay dearly for your insolence!", Washington yelled as he fired off three blasts of energy. The first impacted Anies, while the other two hit two of the musketeers. All three of the targets let out a scream of pain, before they fell to the ground, motionless. A stench of burning flesh filled the room. , "Your highness.... I'm... sorry... I... fai...." Anies said weakly, before she fell silent forever. "No man may slay me", Washington said, "For I am many!" At that, at least twenty figures, all of them glowing with a yellow light rose from the ground, some armed with muskets, while others carried copies of Washington's staff. They were all identical to Washington, save for the fact that they appeared to be made of light. The "light-clones" with muskets raised their weapons to fire on Saito, Louise, and Henrietta. Acting quickly, Saito raised his other Earthly weapon, an AK-47 assault rifle, and opened fire. Saito fired off several bursts of 7.62mm ammuntion, each one cutting down multiple "light clones". While they appeared to be made of light they proved just as susceptable to gunfire as in ordinary human. Within seconds, all of the clones were dead. Washington, however, was once again protected from the bullets by the shield of light. Furiously, Saito drew his sword and charged at Washington. As he reached a distance of about five feet from him, however, he was knocked backwards, a sensation like an electrical shock going through his body. "Partner", Derflinger said from the hinge "mouth" on his hilt, "He's using some kind of magic shield. Try using Louise's dispel!" Louise raised her wand as soon as she heard this, yelling a series of incantations, before raising her wand into the air. A flash of green light filled the air. Saito charged at Washington. This time there was no invisible force field to stop him. He took a wide slash at the tyrant king, cutting a gash in his side. Saito went in for the killing blow, however, he was struck in the side by Washington's staff. The blow launched him through the air. "You infuriate me, Oriental!", Washington yelled, "Now suffer the heat of my anger!" The Piece of Eden glowed with a yellow light as it released as destructive shockwave of energy, which, like his other attacks, felt like an electrical shock as it hit Saito, Henrietta, and Louise. All three of them screamed in pain, however Louise, however, clearly took the worst of it. Her wand was burned to ash, as the blast of energy seared her flesh. She fell to the ground, mortally wounded. "Saito... I... l...lll... love... y..." Louise said weakly a she breathed her last. "LOUISE!!!", two voices screamed practically in unison... Henrietta got up from behind her shattered throne, looking battered, but with a fury in her eyes that left no more room for tears. "You...", she said, her royal blood seemed to boil in her veins, but her voice was as cold as her trademark ice magic, "You killed my knights, you tried to steal my throne... You killed the friend I treasured more than anything in my life... Now, face the ice-cold fury of my vengeance..." Henrietta shouted a deadly incantation, unleashing a barrage of razor-sharp icicles raining down on Washington. As the icicles hit is body, however, they impacted the shield and instantly turned to steam. Washington stepped forward scepter in hand, as Henrietta looked one, tears in her eyes and a look of horror on her face.... "Your dark sorcery will not avail you. Now, burn by divine fire!", Washington said, as he fired a devastating blast of energy that scorched the Tristainian queen's flesh, causing her to fall to her knees. Henrietta looked up at Washington in her last moments of life, "I may die...", she said, "but you will answer for your crimes.... far sooner than you think." Henrietta then closed her eyes, convinced that a sword-wielding figure behind Washington would avenge her. But Henrietta was wrong. Washington heard a voice from behind him yell in a language he did not understand, "KISAMA.... ZETTAI NI KOROSU" (You bastard... I definitely will kill you!") Washington turned to face the threat, and struck Saito in the side of his head with his scepter, sending a jolt of energy through him which threw him backwards and knocked Derflinger out of his hand. Without a weapon in hand, the superhuman powers granted by Saito's runes wore off. He felt the pain of the various injuries he had sustained in the fight in full now. Saito could only a weakly crawl in the direction of Derflinger as Washington stood over him. "I will not make the same mistake with you that I did with that savage.", Washington said, before placing a flintlock pistol in against Saito's head and pulling the trigger. Where Saito lay, there was now a stain of blood and brain matter covering the floor. Mount Vernon, 1783. George Washington woke in darkness. He blinked several times, looking around the room. He was back in his bedroom. It had all been nightmare. Another horrible nightmare where he had done horrible things. Even worse than the last one, in this one he had killed not one, but three children. He immediately what was the cause, it was that artifact that Connor had found. It had to go... He would send for it tomorrow and have brought out to sea on a ship, before tossing it out sea, where no man would ever find it again. Chateau des Ornières, Tristain, 2012 (Earth calender) "Louise?... Louise... your safe... thank god!" Saito Hiraga, embraced his newlywed wife in bed. "Saito, what are you doing?", Louise asked. "Nothing... I just... had nightmare. Sorry for waking you up". "Seriously", Louise said, "What do you expect, using that Y-Box thing so late at night". "It's called an X-Box", Saito said. As soon as the discovery of Halkeginia had become known to the wider world, Japan and a number of other UN nations had agreed to send assistance in the form of modern technologies to Halkeginia in exchange for the rights to a share of their raw materials. After Saito was appointed Tristain's official ambassador to Japan by Henrietta, his home and rest of des Ornières was one of the first regions to receives electricity generated by a wind turbine. While most of the inhabitants were simply amazed by the "magical" lights which even a commoner could use, Saito had arrange for an HDTV, a video game console, and a number of the latest games be brought over to Halkeginia. Louise was still mistrustful and resentful of the device, in part because she was understandably still slightly afraid of a machine that could project moving pictures of what looked like another reality, and in part because it was taking up so much of Saito's time that she thought he should be spending with her. Saito, for his part, said he was "catching up with all the games he missed in the years he was gone". On top of a stack of X-box games on the TV stand lay a copy of Assassin's Creed III, a special edition with all of the downloadable content included. WINNER: King Washington Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that Washington's mastery of offensive, defensive, and support abilities would allow him to defeat three experts in a different ability, as they could never attack in as organized a fashion. Also, they were closely attached to each other, and might do something reckless of one of them was killed in a bid for revenge. In addition, Washington and Putnam's greater combat experience and the superior training and weapons of their troops contributed to the victory of the Mad King George. "To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here." Category:Blog posts